Parsimonia
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para CieloCriss] Todos piensan que las tardes de estudio de Iori, Koushiro y Jyou son las más aburridas del mundo. Pero, la verdad, suceden bastantes más cosas que las que uno imagina.


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Parsimonia**

 _Para CieloCriss_

* * *

―Jyou, si sigues desordenando tus papeles más te valdrá echarnos del escritorio ―dijo Koushiro, sin levantar la vista de su laptop.

―¡No estoy desordenando nada! ―protestó―. Solo estoy…

―… desordenando ―completó Iori. Hizo un buen esfuerzo por no reír.

―Si no me respetan no los invitaré más a casa. ¡Yo soy el mayor!

Iori, sorprendido y con susto, miró a Koushiro, pero él no se inmutó.

―Es la misma amenaza que nos hace desde la primera vez que viajamos al Digimundo. ―No quitó la vista de su laptop.

Jyou refunfuñó unos momentos pero no volvió a quejarse. Iori regresó su vista a sus apuntes, se acomodó en la silla, tomó agua. Koushiro ni siquiera tecleaba: hacía minutos que no hacía otra cosa que mirar fijamente la pantalla.

―¡No entro! ―volvió a protestar Jyou. Empujó sus libros e, involuntariamente, arrojó al suelo todos sus útiles.

―¡Yo los recojo! ―se ofreció Iori, justo antes de que su superior comenzase a protestar y lamentarse por los inconvenientes que le impedían concentrarse y estudiar.

Con parsimonia, Iori se agachó y gateó bajo la mesa, entre los pies de sus amigos (había crecido, pero aún era más pequeño que Koushiro, lo cual era mucho decir). Recogió los lápices y resaltadores desparramados mientras escuchaba a Jyou suspirar y lamentarse en voz baja. Sostuvo con ambas manos todos los útiles que había logrado encontrar y, con poco cuidado, retrocedió para levantarse.

Erró por pocos centímetros. Su cabeza se estrelló contra la base del escritorio haciendo más ruido que el dolor que le generó. Lo supo, también, por el inconfundible sonido de una laptop apagándose de golpe; sin dudas, la había desconectado.

―¡Iori! ―exclamó Koushiro, por un momento preocupado por él y no por su investigación interrumpida.

Iori sintió a Jyou empujar su silla hacia atrás y moverse apresurado hacia él, chocando en el camino con la punta del escritorio y tirando hojas por doquier.

―Tengo que ver esa herida ―reclamó, levantándolo del piso con más fuerza que la que Iori le hubiera asignado―. Debemos desinfectar ―determinó, antes que Iori pudiera protestar y fundamentar que él no tenía ninguna herida.

Jyou se marchó, dejando a Iori bastante confundido y otra vez sentado en su silla sin sus útiles escolares, los cuales había vuelto a dejar caer al piso cuando se golpeó. Koushiro, por su parte, encendía nuevamente la computadora.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, aunque no lo miró. Iori, igualmente, asintió sin hablar.

Olvidando por un momento su tarea inconclusa y los útiles desparramados, Iori se acercó sus apuntes para buscar el último párrafo que había leído. No duró mucho en su tarea ―la cabeza no le dolía pero sí le latía, incomodándolo para continuar―. Casi sin buscarlo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Su cabello era corto pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle palpar con facilidad su cuero cabelludo.

―Koushiro… ―llamó, suavemente. No quería interrumpirlo, pero su amigo enseguida lo miró―. ¿Te incomodaría mirar mi cabeza un momento?

Koushiro negó, se paró y acercó a Iori, girándole la cabeza para que quedara bajo el foco de luz de la ventana. Iori lo sintió tocar un poco entre sus cabellos, pero no emitió sonido ni opinión. Prontamente Koushiro regresó a su asiento. Seguramente sería solo un efecto de la luz, pero a Iori le pareció que estaba algo más pálido que de costumbre.

―¿Estoy bien…? ―preguntó.

―Creo que sí ―musitó, bajito.

―¿Crees…? ¿Es que no pudiste verlo bien?

―Sí, pude.

Iori levantó las cejas. Estaba confundido.

―¿Y…?

Koushiro no contestó. Comenzó a teclear en su laptop pero Iori se dio cuenta de que se estaba confundiendo, porque constantemente recurría a la tecla "borrar", y eso no era usual en él.

―Koushiro.

―Iori, ¡estás sangrando! ―exclamó―. Creo que te desangrarás, y a mí no me gusta la sangre, ¡debemos hacer algo!

Koushiro, mostrando más animación y elasticidad que en cualquier otro momento en que Iori lo hubiera visto, e incluso oído, se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación de Jyou, bastante espaciosa, abriendo y cerrando sus cajones.

―Ya vendrá Jyou con su botiquín ―intentó tranquilizarlo Iori, consciente de que de ninguna manera estaba a punto de desangrarse. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la hiperactividad de su amigo.

―Será tarde, ¡será tarde! ―exclamó. Iori no sabía que Koushiro le tuviera miedo a la sangre, pero ningún otro factor explicaba semejante accionar.

Nervioso, se paró y llegó hasta él, dispuesto a tranquilizarlo, a tiempo para verlo abrir el cajón inferior en el ropero de Jyou.

―¿… qué es esto? ―preguntó Koushiro, confundido. No había notado que Iori se había parado junto a él.

Se agachó y, habiendo olvidado completamente al herido, metió una mano en el cajón y sacó dos pares de anteojos. Uno de ellos tenía lentes redondos sin marco. El otro era de forma similar pero de llamativo, y anticuado, marco negro y grueso.

―Parecen los anteojos de John Lennon… ―indicó Iori. Koushiro se sobresaltó al notarlo agachado junto a él.

―¿Para qué necesitará tantos pares? ―Depositó en su lugar los que tenía en la mano y sacó otros dos, distintos a los anteriores.

―Tal vez tienen distintas graduaciones. Algunos parecen antiguos.

Iori rebuscó en el cajón hasta dar con otro par sin marco. Se los probó.

―¡No veo nada! ―exclamó, sacándoselos―. No sabía que el superior viera tan poco.

Koushiro había detenido su mirada en otro par con marco grueso, pero en color rojo. Tan rojo como su cabello. Los observó un momento antes de probarlos y luego, al igual que Iori, se los quitó apresurado.

―¿Miyako también guardará los cadáveres de sus lentes anteriores?

Iori negó con la cabeza. Eligió un par con vidrios pequeños, en forma de media luna y con un diminuto borde dorado.

―Parecen los de Dumbledore. Me los probaré.

―¡Espera! ―Koushiro lo detuvo tocándole el brazo―. Yo soy Dumbledore, déjame probarlos.

Iori se detuvo en seco. Levantó las cejas, y también abrió la boca.

―¿Tú eres Dumbledore? ¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¡¿Y yo quién soy?!

―Tú eres tan Lupin, es obvio ―determinó, dispuesto a quitarle los lentes de las manos.

―¿¡Un hombre lobo?! ―protestó. Koushiro le quitó los anteojos y se los probó.

―Oh, soy tan Dumbledore ―dijo, orgulloso. No se los quitó.

Iori resopló y eligió otro del montón, al azar.

―Pareciera que el Superior Jyou tiene la misma graduación desde que es pequeño ―dijo, recreándose en su nuevo par.

―¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ―Y luego escucharon una puerta cerrarse por la fuerza del mismo viento. O del grito.

Ambos se giraron de golpe, culpables. ¡Los habían agarrado con las manos en la masa! Jyou, muy enojado, cargaba con el botiquín colgando de su antebrazo y una bandeja con tazas de té en las manos. Probablemente había avanzado a pasitos desde la cocina, temiendo que se le cayesen, y por eso había demorado tanto (descuidando al herido en el trayecto, vale aclarar).

―Fue culpa de él ―explicó Iori, quien además de curioso era muy honesto―. ¡Se cree Dumbledore! ―concluyó.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas** : Esta idea tan tonta salió de un fanart muy lindo en que Koushiro está con varias personas. Una de ellas es Iori y se están probando anteojos. Cielo preguntó, "¿qué hacen probándose anteojos?". Para mí estaba más que claro, por eso escribí esta viñeta.

Para ti, CieloC. ¡Gracias por ser tan de fierro!


End file.
